Template talk:Digimon Infobox
[[Category:Utility| ]]Category:Help =Usage= This is a generalized digimon infobox - articles will not make use of all the parameters listed here. The parameters have been grouped as per how they are usually used. =Discussion= Cards Is there any possibility of re-instating the card numbers field that was on the old Wikipedia:Template:Infobox Digimon? I cannot remember why it was removed to be honest. Shiroi Hane 21:40, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Not only possible, but I've been meaning to do it, but have just been dragging my feet about it :D I'll try to get it done tomorrow, unless anyone wants to beat me to it. -- Ned Scott 07:36, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::If I can get my head around template syntax again I'll have a go (not played with it for ages). I'll then need to dig up all my sources again as all the work I did on Wikipedia updating the data is scattered to the four winds. And need to check for newer cards since my book only covers up to the start of Frontier. Shiroi Hane 14:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Most of the articles have their history imported, so it should be possible to go into past revisions and get card numbers there as well. I'll try to help out with this if I have time. -- Ned Scott 08:02, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The problem is more that of finding the point in the history that the info was removed, and also to verify that it is actually correct. It is easier to just go through the list in the Visual Dictionary, however it doesn't list anything higher than around Bo-7xx somewhere so needs to be supplanted. I have a binder full of cards, but it is woefully imcomplete, however I scans of all the cards up to at least the first set of alpha cards (when I have time I'll hunt down the rest and archive them in the usual place. Shiroi Hane 15:52, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::PS: I've restarted work on my old project to create a digimon database based on Megchan's encyclopedia. If I can finish off the scripts and get the data scraped in and updated with the newer cards then it will make this sort of thing a lot easier. Shiroi Hane 16:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Categories If possible, level, attribute, family, and type should automatically categorize the Digimon by the information input. I'm going to try to do this myself, we'll see what happens.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:19, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, the only problem I can foresee with it is if there is more than one family, attribute, or type. The easiest way to fix this would be to have each additional datum entered something like this: :|attribute1=virus :|attribute2=vaccine and then write the code so it displays all of these in one box. We'd then have to go through and fix most of the infoboxes - I'll volunteer for that, and if anyone wants to help, they can. Can anyone think of/see any other problems with having the infobox do the categories, instead of adding them on separately? Would it be possible to categorize them under name?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:32, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, it would require character Digimon to have a separate, non-categorizing infobox, if we want to keep them out of attribute categories, which I think would be for the best.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:40, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::The final problem I've found is with linked info in the infoboxes - these mess up the categorization, and are unnecessary, so the linking would need to be removed. Once we get the new infobox polished, these would all be tasks for NedBot.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:43, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Xros Wars What do we with the Xros Wars Digimon character pages evolutions? They have no level and we always write the levels as "|(level)=(Name)" on the Infoboxes. Should we create new parameters for these? Also, how do we treat ZekeGreymon as he virtually evolves from two Digimon? 15:57, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :This should be using the Character Digimon Infobox, but yes, you can create a "Warp Evolution" parameter. Just code it based on the existing ultimate line. 16:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::How does this code work? I'm going by try-and-fail-and-try-again, to add the parameters "Base", "Digivolved", "DNA Digivolved" (for ShootingStarmon) and "Occupation" (for Shoutmon being the Digimon King) and it isn't going well. Just look at how Shoutmon (Fusion) is now. 18:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed three of them, only "Occupation" is not working. 19:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Fixed. And I also created the "Other forms" parameter to cover things such as Baalmon, DarkVolumon, Apollomon Whispered and Deckerdramon Float Mode. Red Duel created the "DigiXros" parameter, which seems to be used useful for DarkKnightmon and the Darkness Modes 00:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC)/22:05, December 17, 2011 (Brasília, summertime) :Why "warp"? Can't we simply leave as "Digivolved" or even as "Super Digivolved" like we do on the "List of Partner Digimon"? Also, why not use the DigiXros parameters to include at least the Darkness Modes on the pages, since we count them as forms of the Death Generals? 20:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::"Super Digivolved" isn't an official term, and the anime explicitly calls them "Warp Digivolutions" (Super Evolutions). If list of partner Digimon just says "Digivolved", it's wrong. ::We don't want to include the DigiXros parameters because in all fairness, we would need to list all the digixroses for each Digimon, and that's a clusterjunk. It's simpler just to leave them all covered through the other forms section and main links...the DigiXros situation isn't quite the same as in previous seasons, especially since digixrosed forms don't necessarily have the same mind. 07:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Technically, "Warp Digivolutions" is not exactly canon for "Super Evolution", this term was only used this way in Savers, Data Squad version. Adventure used Super Digivolution. Or is it used on the Simulcast? I don't have access to the Simulcast. :The DigiXros parameter could be used for DarkKnightmon. I mean, he is the only character whose most knowm form is not the base form. :This no level thing screwed everything. I wonder how they will do on the games, since they seem to prefer using anime lines. I think they will create Astamon (Champion/Adult) and Cho-Hakkaimon (Champion/Adult) or simply treat Opossumon as Champion/Adult. 15:04, December 19, 2011 :If it's necessary for DarkKnightmon, then I suppose it would be okay, but I'm still really loathe to do it. I mean, I'm still not sure we shouldn't just have SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon have separate pages. Aeeeee...ask Lanate, I guess. :Ah, you're right. Cho Shinka in the original was Digivolve / Matrix Evolve / Warp Evolve in the dubs. Sorry about that. But, based on Data Squad, I still think "Warp" would be a better term than simply "evolved", especially since we got stuff like Baalmon > Beelzemon and DarkVolumon > Ballistamon to worry about. 17:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then. The DigiXros parameter can be used for the Xros Ups, right? :One question: Only admins are allowed to edit the Usage section, or anyone can edit it? 21:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::The XrosUpXmons...I really think those should be treated the same as the Darkness Modes. Unlike something like Paildramon, they are not the "standard higher form", and they don't have the same mind. That's the main problem with putting DigiXros in there, is that the whole point of that section is to list the "main chain of forms". DigiXros simply doesn't fit into that. 23:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Additional features we can add in Musical themes (DigiMelody, character songs, etc.) Profiles X-Antibody icon Problem is that wikimon does this (and families), and it could be seen as plagiarism. Appears/Founder/Leader I've removed this from this version, as it's really redundant for species and everybody seems to use it wrong. Digivolution lines/Founder/Leader I've removed these from this version, as they should not be used for Digimon Species. Other changes *Combined VAs into one block; VAs are now set up as parameters rather than text (can revert if this is an issue) *Added subspecies as parameters, we can modify this to include links to the "X-species" articles. (Greymon-species, etc.) Problem in new version I looked on some pages, and there's a problem with the new version: Tabbed images don't show up. When I compare two revisions of a page, they are visible, but when I go back to the page, pages like Sakuyamon and Quartzmon don't show any picture in the table. Is it just my browser, or is everyone having the same problem? 15:41, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :The tabs show up for me, although I honestly don't know anything about the new tabber code. I kinda forget what problem it's fixing, honestly. 17:03, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki links So, which all do we need, beyond wikimon, es, pt, and de? Also, can we get wikimon enabled? 22:10, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Armies Given how the Xros-era cards and such have conflated Armies with Groups, would it be preferable to move "Bagra Army", etc., from "Partner" to "Group"? 22:57, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'm a soft yes at this point, especially when I remember Jintrix. Lanate (talk) 03:05, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Explain tags These don't seem to work as I had originally intended anymore. What is their current function meant to be? 14:48, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Did you want them to hover too? The problem with the original version is that the Digivolution link overrode the explain tag, making it nigh impossible to actually see the hover text. I tried to extend it over the entire left-side box in question. Lanate (talk) 05:45, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I see it now. Thanks! 14:20, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Debut How is this parameter used in conjunction with Digimon who have not been released, like say WoodWoodymon or Category:Unreleased. Lanate (talk) 21:20, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Categorization Given that the Digimon infobox is planned to have automatic categorization like the Appmon infobox, do we want to restore this one with updated coding? Chimera-gui (talk) 19:43, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure why we can't use it now. History? 19:46, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Part of it is that the template was out of date and was presumably redundant because of the Digimon Infobox hence I didn't bring this up until now. This isn't required right now since there are still a lot of pages that need to be split which is the main obstacle for autocategorization but I do want to know if we have a plan since once we go through with autocategorization, we won't be able to use the Digimon Infobox for Digital Lifeforms cause it'll categorize them as Digimon. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:58, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :::If the Digital Lifeforms retain the same parameters as basic Digimon, I'd rather not have essentially two templates which mirror each other; I'd rather have one template with a Digital Lifeform switch. Lanate (talk) 00:51, July 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::As I said, the coding would need to be updated to justify its existence, the main coding change that would be having Category:Digital Lifeforms instead of Category:Digimon species. That said, I'm not opposed to a switch if necessary. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:53, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::Given that we have Digital Lifeforms that share the same categories with Digimon like level, I think it would be best to keep them together. Lanate (talk) 04:41, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Titles The event names from Digimon Links, at least in the English game, don't seem to correspond to titles for the Digimon. Even Zwart D's "Dark Shadow, Harbinger of Destruction" event notice calls it ""Omegamon Zwart D" the Berserker". There's also event titles like "Absolute Loyalty" which don't make sense as Titles. I don't think we should treat these as titles. 20:39, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :I agree. Lanate (talk) 02:22, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Should these be using this infobox? *Arata (Eater) *At *Behemoth *Chaos Lord *Chibick Sword *Digi-Elf *DigiGnome *Digi-Slingshot *Eater (Humanoid Mode) *Eater (Purebreed Mode) *Eater Ada *Eater Bit *Eater EDEN *Eater Eve *Eater Legion *Eraser *Ex-Eraser α *Ex-Eraser β *Ex-Eraser γ *Ex-Eraser Ω *Flare *Fuxishou *Giga Devast *Grani *Hinukamuy *Homeostasis *Hotan *Jormungandr *King Drasil *Mecha Rogue 01 *Mecha Rogue 02 *Mecha Rogue 03 *Mecha Rogue 04 *Mecha Rogue 05 *Mecha Rogue X *Mother D-Reaper *Mother Eater *NEO *NeoCrimson *Nightmare Leech *Olive *Pol *Reaper *Rene *Review Flower *Shift Eraser *Spiral *Splasher *Star Armies *Star Axe *Star Sword *Star Sword (Rare) *Star Wheel *Surtr *TafaPandashou *Tera Devast *Vitium (Form 1) *Vitium (Form 2) *Vitium (Form 3) *Volée *Xiongmaoshou